


Daemon

by HollowSans



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also EXO and BTS never actually meet, Elements!, I can't write stories properly, It's like an epic, Seven Deadly Sins, Sort Of, Superpower AU!, Well I mean Bts are the seven deadly sins, i suck at summaries, just saying, poem, they all have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowSans/pseuds/HollowSans
Summary: With each story comes a background and to each person a story, and despite all odds, these two groups seem to have twisted their fates together, so that they would end up sharing the same one





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, this is mostly just going to be in poem format and it's not going to exactly rhyme but it may appear short and boring at first but I swear it does get better! And I hope you can figure out who's who as the deadly sins I did my best to express it as well as I can

Wrath's Outake

* * *

 

Okay,

So maybe I’m angry

A small bit of the time

And by small I mean

It consumes my 

Everything. 

But hey,

Can you really blame me?

I’m wrath 

The sin of all who

Are angry 

And yet here I am!

The leader of this bunch

The one who put Wrath 

In charge

Is the one you shouldn’t trust.

What?

Are you asking

What do I think about them?

Those other idiots

That you call, “my friends”?

Okay,

Let’s start with the most annoying,

Even though on every job or mission

He succeeds.

Everytime he opens his mouth

I want to make him bleed

It’s just stupid that

The guy always talks about himself

And everytime that he does

I want to kick him in the mouth

Yes,

As you figured, 

His name is Pride

And while I hate to admit it 

I’m the guy who 

Brought him up,

Sheltered him,

Protected him, 

And taught him

All this stuff,

And still 

I have no idea

Where I went wrong

For this innocent little kid

To become an attention slut

Now let’s move onto 

The next one

Gluttony,

Oh you have to see 

All this moron does

Is eat, and eat 

And eat.

And yet, 

Somehow he’s managed

To stay perfectly slim

I mean it’s amazing

No matter how he feeds

He never gains an ounce

His stomach must be deep

Not only does he chew

He’s extremely obsessive 

With all sorts of things

It’s compulsive,

A disorder, 

Which makes sense,

He’s a sin.

But it’s gotten to the point

Where he’ll just sit and talk

About all this 

Nobody gives a shit about 

He’s useless, annoying

Does nothing to contribute

But when there is food

He’s the first to join

But strangely, 

While he’s the most immature

He was the first to 

Appear among us

So I suppose you could 

Consider him as the oldest

There’s only one person that I

Despise more than him

Sloth, 

At least Gluttony has drive,

Gluttony has desires,

Gluttony gets things done

Sloth does nothing

He’s probably the one

That I hate the most

Despite Pride’s existence

All he is,

Is annoying but at least

I can tolerate him

But with Sloth,

Nothing infuriates me more

Than watching him help none

He sleeps, maybe eats,

Honestly this is all

He does anywhere 

I’m actually surprised

he’s even on this team

How did he ever get close 

To being called worthy

By the great divine powers that be?

He just expects us

To do everything 

He does no work

If the time ever came,

He’d be the first one 

I’d like to hurt

Now who do I speak of next?

I think I’ll group these 

Two together

After all it only seems fitting

Since we all consider them

The grand duo

And still after everything 

That they have

They still want better

It’s Greed and Envy! 

Their sins are heavy

And despite these facts

They get along quite nicely

That’s one of the few things

That scare me 

That cause me to be quite wary

They have amazing 

Work ethic and have outstanding communication

And I hate to admit it

But they do well 

At getting the job done

I’m pretty sure 

It also has to do something

With how they both

Always want

And want 

And want

Now that I think back

To what I said about Gluttony

These three all sort of sound the same

Except for the object’s edibility

I mean I guess for Envy’s object

If you’re into that sort of thing

You can eat it 

And chew it 

But it’s a pretty rotten thing

You see with Envy 

He wants what every person has

Even if he has it better 

He wants it all so bad

It’s actually pretty cruel 

And ironic at the same time

Sometimes I reckon and wonder

If as long as they weren’t mine

Envy wouldn’t care 

About having nothing of his there

Now with Greed 

It’s a little different 

He just wants every material thing

That necklace

That bracelet 

That watch

He wants it all 

And if he doesn’t get it 

Well you better be prepared to fall

Because when Greed gets mad 

That’s the scariest of them all 

It’s interesting though 

To see the two interact

You can tell in Envy’s 

Eyes, he knows everything he lacks

Compared to Greed’s golden status,

And he wants Greed’s everything

His looks,

His style,

His amazing ability to please.

Which is ironic because

Envy’s features are the ones

That most tease

Now this last sin

Doesn’t really bother me much

Just as long as

He makes sure not to touch

He’s the one who thrives

When he has our attention

And I’m sure it’s best to mention

That 

Lust

wants to see you

In every single place

You have ever been

And should I mention

This small sin

Hungers for affection

And besides that whole fact

He’s not horrible 

As long as he’s intact

As long as he’s hugging

As long as he’s touching

He usually gets things done

Relatively quick

And in my opinion

He’s the most harmless sin

But Hell if it isn’t the title of

Heartbreaker he wants to win

So there you have it

We’re finally done

That’s us,

The seven deadly sins

Just having some fun.

* * *

 


	2. Mini Poems: Greed, Envy, and Lust

Greed:

It’s not really my fault

That I don’t have everything

But don’t worry,

I’m working on it

And it isn’t my fault that

My precious little Envy admires

Me oh so sickeningly

Or... is admire the wrong word?

Perhaps:

“Longing for all I have but will never receive” 

Is better.

Many people

And I mean  many

People

Like to call me selfish

Just small little words

That’s all they are

Though, I won’t deny them

I may be selfish and greedy

But I am not a liar

At least,

Not all the time

My favorite sin?

Oh well,

Really I don’t have one

If I had to choose 

It would be gluttony

Did I surprise you

Because I didn’t say Envy?

How could I favor that small little pest

When he’s always clinging 

And begging to be near me

No, even though Gluttony is rude 

And he hogs everything

That just means

We’re alike

We think the same way

And that’s something I can admire

All the sins

Have secrets, we always will

We’re not that close to share them

But this little secret of mine

Is big enough to kill.

* * *

 

Envy: 

I never asked

To be like this

I never asked to 

Want everything that

Another had

I never wanted to desire

Anything

This bad.

But it’s honestly 

Really hopeless 

Because this whole situation

Has gotten out of hand

But god! 

Why can’t I have a voice like him?

Why can’t I have big eyes like her?

What did they do 

To deserve something so much better

Something that I cannot get. 

Me 

With my frail, weak, fragile body

Me

With my unkempt, dirty blonde hair

Me, 

With my disgusting and dirty looking face

Me 

With a voice that no one would call fair

Me 

Who drives off any one person with just a look

I hate feeling like this

Wanting and wanting

But never getting

It’s like I’m forever

Chasing that small white rabbit

Who also does not even seem to know

Where it’s supposed to go

But yet, 

I still let it lead me

Even so,

My Envy 

Is the only thing I have

It’s the only thing I’ve ever gotten

So of course, 

I’m going to cherish it

With my whole being

Every one of them

Has something they can be proud of

Wrath has his anger

Sloth has his laziness

All I have is a desire for 

What is not yet mine

And still

I want and want and

Want

It’s like it’s taunting me

I’m not strong like Pride

I’m not fast like Lust

I’m just my weak little self

But even if that’s true

I’m the only one

I’ll ever fully trust.

* * *

 

Lust

To me,

Lust,

Touches, affection,

Oh, 

The feelings that surrounds those words

Just fill me with so much joy

That I would never

Be able to explain

Because you are not me

And I am not you

So of course how could you understand

The joy it brings me?

The touches and affection to me,

Are the best gifts of life 

That anyone could be given 

And yet I still don’t understand

Why I’m a sin

When I’m a gift from the heavens

Maybe it’s because

I can consume everything within

I do have an enemy,

One that I hate with 

My whole entire being,

Love.

Some people would say

Love and Lust

Are the same things

I strongly have to disagree with that

There are so many differences

Between my wondrous feeling

And that tortuous pit of hell

That people just enjoy throwing themselves into

You see 

With the wondrous joy of Lust,

There’s no feelings to be attached to

It’s just a simple fling that 

Is over and done with as soon as it started

A stress-reliever

But with Love 

It’s a whole different story

All Love does

Is cause stress 

To the poor victims

That happen to fall into it.

All love does

Is cause emotions

To the poor people 

Who were betrayed by their own heart

And made to play that foolish game

With love 

You’re attached

And with love

Well,

It’s simply my only match

Because it would appear

That nowadays

People enjoy searching for love

More than they do for Lust

For whatever reason I do not know

I’ve asked my fellow sins

But they always spout nonsense

About love making one 

“ **_Happy_ ** ” 

It makes me curious as to why

My sins 

Are lying to me

How could such

A tortuous,

Overwhelming, 

Clinging,

Obsessive, 

Possessive, 

Needy,

Exhausting,

Agonizing,

Stressful feeling

Bring any person

Any type

Of happiness?

My sins told me that

It was the results

That made them 

“ **_Happy”_ **

That yes,

They go through hardships 

And tough times

But in the end

It’s all worth it

Which doesn’t make any sense

To me

Because with my absolute and amazing feeling

You can get all that

“ **_Happiness”_ **

In just a moment

Without all the agonizing pain

That it harbors. 

Admittedly, 

I was in love,

Once upon a time.

I will never make that mistake again

You needn’t worry

I will ensure that Love,

That horrible terrible exhausting 

Feeling

Is eventually and finally put away

Deep into hell where it belongs

And then all the people

Can cherish my beautiful feeling of Lust

And enjoy the feeling of freedom along with that

I may be a sin

I may be cruel 

But I will not put other people through

“ **_Love_ ** _ ” _

I will show and guide them

To the proper way of happiness

The Happiness that I hold and protect tightly

In my hands

I will not allow other innocent beings

To be turned into the tool

That Love wields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh I haven't posted in a long time my apologies my apologiieess, also I know these poems are relatively short but don't worry soon, I'll be done with the poems and I will be able to actual start writing! If you liked it please leave kudos and dont be afraid to comment it really encourages me!

**Author's Note:**

> Welll I hope you guys enjoyed, yeah just warning you, I'm PRETTY bad at doing this and I can't write a normal story so I just sort of had to opt for this one, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
